Kingdom of the Golden Eagle
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: The Kingdom of Gwangmu has crowned a new young king and queen, Gunjong and Gyu-Ri. The samurai Shunsui has been appointed by the Shogun of Uma to bring war to the kingdom and annex the kingdom by any means necessary. A clash of languages, and a clash of cultures is about to begin


**My Little Pony: Kingdom of the Golden Eagle**

**Chapter 1: The Gwangmu Wars**

I feel the breeze upon my fur and feathers. From the precipice going out to the sea, I looked down at the gathering forces. Ponies, samurai ponies from the nearby island chain of Uma, look to annex my land by force of arms. I wish you arrived at a more peaceful time. Since you are present, allow me introduce myself. I am King Gunjong of Gwangmu

Upon a branch in the green fields, a small sparrow looked to me as I did to her. The look in the sparrow's eye seemed to ask me what I am to do? I watched as it flew away for it's own safety into the sky. Here I stand, clad in scale armor, silk, and chainmail with a tasseled kettle helm. At my side is a sword. In our language, it is called a Saingeom.

I did not ask for war. Yet it seems when a griffon comes to the throne of a kingdom, it gives one reason to invade. Such ignorance is unbefitting of a pony. As their is a sword at my side, so is my queen. Clad in traditional armor and armed with a Woldo ('Moon Blade'), there is none in all the kingdoms that is more beautiful than her, "It is time, my king,"

I am but a golden eagle and lion griffon. My queen is named Gyu-Ri. She is a gyrfalcon and lion griffon as white as snow. Her beak and talons are as grey as the steel of a blade. Her eyes are as brown and warm as tea. She is my equal in height of stature. Her cheeks are soft, and her haunches are full and round. She is also my equal in power as queen.

"When one is king, why must another invade?" I questioned,

"Fear, my love, a king is a threat to Shunsui," said Gyu-Ri,

"If this is what must be done to show them their error in judgement, so be it," I replied, gently touching her soft cheek as she looked to me. The look in her eyes do not ask me to lead our army. The look in her eyes says that I can lead our army against overwhelming odds. If I am to fall in battle, she will rule our kingdom, and a good queen she will be.

She walked by my side as I inspected the royal army. Twenty thousand answered my call to arms, less than half of what I expected for my messengers. I would think that many have declined to save their own villages. I bare no anger toward them. I look upon the soldiers. Some are young like me, while others are veterans that have seen many battles.

Some are armed with swords. Others arm themselves with the Gichang or 'Short Spear'. Some of them have the seal of the 'Dragon amidst the Clouds' on the blue banners. The Woldo is the weapon for the troops under Queen Gyu-Ri's command. Our soldiers are also archers trained for years in the traditional art of archery with a bow called a 'Gakgung'

I do not consider myself above those I rule over as king. All flesh is mortal. The few things that are immortal are the spirit of the self, and the land beneath our talons and paws. This land is sacred ground, and will remain ageless long after we all pass on to the next world. I touched Queen Gyu-Ri's shoulder guard and lightly grinned, "Strength in Honor,"

"Strength in honor," Queen Gyu-Ri replied with a nod to me, the soldiers followed as I saw a forest of spears standing tall in utmost defiance of fifty-thousand samurai warriors landing on the beaches, and advancing up the dunes. The soldiers nocked their bows with ready arrows. The stone balls in the catapults were covered in oil, and ignited by torch.

The sword at the side of the soldier is called the Hwando ('Military Sword'). Queen Gyu-Ri put on her helmet which had a matching blue tassel like mine. I unsheathed my sword for battle while I looked on at the gathering pony samurai. My helmet is decorated with dragons like the shields of our swords-griffons while Gyu-Ri is decorated with the phoenix

The war drums sounded like thunder as the soldiers moved into formation. I stood in the front of the army with my queen at my side, and turned to face my smaller army, "I am honored to be fighting by your side today, remember O brave warriors, it is not the weapon that determines you, but the spirit and the fire within your soul!" I praised unto them

Queen Gyu-Ri said her praises to our army, "You can be but one, one pitted against hundreds, though you may fall, there is no greater honor above it, your ancestors will honor your deeds in the next life, this is your land, this is our land, this is sacred ground and we will not give it up without a fight!" our soldiers cheered and raised their weapons high.

The Nagak ('Conch Shell Trumpet') sounded, "Fire!" roared a soldier,

Like the fires from the heavens, the stone balls from the catapults were launched. The stones hammered the samurai warriors causing panic within their ranks. I can hear the commanders trying to gather them together, ordering them to show no fear, "Archers, nock!" called out a commander as I raised up my taloned hand, and came down, "loose!"

The arrows came down like rain. The cries of the dead and dying filled the breeze. I raised up my sword, and Gyu-Ri raised her Woldo and we slowly began to advance in a slow flight toward the enemy with the arrows covering our advance. When the volleys of arrows ceased, the archers readied their swords and shields. I then gave the order, "Attack!"


End file.
